crazydbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monika
Backstory As a character, she retains her characteristics of her former game, Doki Doki Literature Club. However, when Gero The Third set out to seek more hosts for androids, Monika, the naive child she was followed the Doctor back to his lab, where she was used to create the ultimate scouting android, A-25. After his defeat, she eventually made friends with most of the Androids, including but not limited too Android 1, 13, and 16. Her programming, despite being embedded in her body, had given her enough training to allow her to solve the mysteries of Gero's last great plan, where he planned to invade a separate reality and dimension with a strong mortal and God range of power, where many universes, dimensions, realities, and many others of that sort would congregate in one packed dimension for the New Tournament of Power. She was tasked of observing thier power, especially the stronger opponents, and report back. However, she disregarded her programming at the last second, and instead decided to partake in her saiyan nature and try to win the tournament. Part 1 In part one, Monika was a lot more carefree and very bubbly. She hadn't a care in the world where she was, but she knew one thing. She had to win the tournament. To do this, she would have to train her body and mind like never before, and eventually, she bonded with the cold and ruthless assassin known as Hit from universe 6. This was the first of many mistakes Monika would make, but that's in the past. After grueling training and abuse, she finally came out on top of her universe, where she graduated from a mortal to a supreme kai. Part 2 In part two, Monika is a lot more entitled and cocky than before, this is around the time she started to go after Lunar, the Grand Priest and self considered Rival. Time and time again, she would fight him only to lose, but this kept her going. This made her stronger with each fight, abusing zenkai boosts and power ups using the saiyan transformation line. Eventually, she reaches Godhood with the Super Saiyan God ritual, where unknowingly she stood as one of the strongest mortals around. She then eventually made her way to God of Destruction, where she would meet one of her dearest and most reliable friends, Lord Beerus. Lord Beerus taught her the basics and was a great help to her. Part 3 In part three, Monika is still cocky, and tries her best to defeat Lunar on her own terms, until she realizes she's been chasing a goal unattainable. Despite this settlement, she still trains for the life of her with Beerus by her side, the two grow an unfathomable friendship, almost rivaling his brother, Champa. The two grow stronger with each passing day, until the day of the tournament. She had grown so strong, she didn't even realize she couldn't partake! That is, until the Lord Above All decided to give the Gods of Destructions all pardons to have a small tournament of her own. She finished in 10th place. Part 4 In part four, Monika achieves Angel status just as Beerus tails behind, together the two grow stronger as she watches over universe 4. Not much to say, as this one is mainly where she becomes more mellow. Part 5 In part five, Monika achieves even greater heights as she transcends to Omniguard, protecting both the former and newest Lord above all. She is one of the weakest of the three omniguards at the time, however, she can tap into her unmatched potential to skyrocket her power at a moment's notice. After a long time of peace, Monika settles down in her new and final position, she takes care of Coronus, the son of Beerus, and watches over him as both a child to adult, and even watch him become the Omniking. Despite the two growing close, Monika dies in the line of duty, protecting the omniking Coronus and her old friend Beerus by using her soul as a bomb, distracting Galxandria, the darkness of peace, to be finished off by both the father and son. Monika hasn't been seen since, but it is said her will can be felt through the new age of warriors and of her friends. Notable Powers Excels in Ranged Combat cataclysmic orb Glitch Skip (custom) Glitch Step (Adv. Version of Glitch Skip) Ki Strings Multiple Ki strikes Ki Infused kicks/fists Savage Strike instant Transmission Color mixer beam (custom/Ultimate) Super Destruction Ball Electro Eclipse Bomb Serious Bomb (Adv. Variation) Red Destructive Ray Po Pai Dance GoD's Anger GoD's Wrath Final flash one-handed final flash zero cutter Perfect Kamehameha Null combo Joy Joy Eruption Dark Magic Ability Scan Instance Severance Hakai Black Hakai White Hakai cataclysmic orb (mod.) GoD's Roar Aura Blade Aura Slide Deviled Shot Potential Awakening and many more. Listing more would be a chore and would take up too much space. Friends and Relatives * Beerus (Mentor/Friend) * Coronus (Close Friend) * Champa (Acquaintance) * Hit (Former Mentor) * Gai (Friend) * Rocker (Spar Buddy/Friend) * Daniel (Husband) * Inferno (Friend) * Vegeta (Acquaintance) * Goku/Gook (Best Friend) * Gabe (Former Angel/Mentor/Friend) * Lunar (Self Acclaimed Rival/"Friend") * Aerial (Friend) * Warrior (Friend) * Shino (Friend)